A Vision of My Future, that I See with Rest of Hogwarts
by TheAmazingELF
Summary: What if Hogwarts had a tradition that every 100 years that the whole school would time-travel into the future that everyone forgot about since their memories are wiped soon after the event? What if it occurred during the Marauder's 7th year? What if they stumble upon a 3rd year Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1 The Inaugural Beginning

Disclaimer: If you think the characters are of my own creation, you better check which website you're on.

'Students! Students! Listen up here! Do not make me need to shout!' Professor McGonagall, a slim lady with greying brown hair and a flowing emerald cloak, spoke as she tried to get the attention of the four, long tables of boisterous students she stood in front of.

Giving up all diplomacy, she waved her hands in a clearly annoyed manner, making Sirius Black, the centre of all the chatter, float up from his seat. Other than some slight snickering, the hall grew silent. Silently thanking her colleague, Professor Flitwick, for teaching her the trick, she spoke from the podium again, but this time with they eyes of over 2000 students upon her.

'Students, today is a day of utmost importance. Today, we will be participating in a Hogwarts tradition that only occurs every 100 years. If you may, I would like the Heads to come up to the podium to beginning the event.'

A girl with vibrant red hair and mesmerising emerald eyes, almost matching McGonagall's cloak, shot up from the table, shortly followed by a tall and athletic-looking boy with untidy, jet black hair and glasses. They both walked up to the front with unsteady confusion, obviously not sure about what was going on.

'Firstly James will cast the first spell for the safety of not being seen,' McGonagall's voice boomed again. Whispering to the poor, befuddled boy some confusing, but strict instructions she continued, 'Lily will then cast the spell for us to be able to move freely without changing lives.'

With the last sentence, the hall erupted into conversation yet again.

Shaking her head, McGonagall pushed the tall boy, James, towards the podium to cast the incantations. So he did, and maybe it was spell of quiet as every conversation suddenly ceased. Then, the Gryffindor table started to glow a bright red.

'Gryffindors are asked to stand up and head to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (Go Ravenclaw!) table,' McGonagall boomed and even the troublemaker, Sirius Black, seemed to move so quickly to the Ravenclaw table that some would call it light speed.

'Finally,' McGonagall said as she pulled out a necklace from around her neck. Muttering incantations, the world seem to speed up around the hall and light flooded into the previously dark room.

What was most amazing was that sitting at the Gryffindor table there seemed to be a several Hogwarts students, none that anyone one recognised. One of them seemed to oddly resemble James Potter, tall and attractive, however his eyes shone an emerald green and had dark rings around them.

'Expelliarmus!'


	2. Chapter 2 The Eye-Opening Argument

Disclaimer: Yet again, not mine.

A wand flew straight into the crowd of Hufflepuffs, making their hearts beat faster than what they already were. The whole school seemed paralysed in their spots, in awe at the magic they had just witnessed.

Obviously, one person was not as excited by the duelling trick.

With gelled blonde hair, watery blue eyes and weasel-like face, the angry expression on the boy's face would have almost seemed funny like a small child having a tantrum, that is if it were not for the two, large boys standing behind with their wands pointed out.

'Why don't you just run to your daddy,' a girl with bushy and large front teeth approached him, stirring up her courage. Trying to seem confident in herself, she shook her head as if she were a teacher disapproving of a student's behaviour.

'Shut up, you filthy mudblood,' the blonde boy responded snidely. His two mates snickered behind him as the rest of the group, the James Potter lookalike and a redhead boy with hand-me-down robes turned beet red with anger. Flustered, the bushy hair girl walked back to behind her friends, knowing that her arguing against him would be useless.

The redhead, on the other hand, was not as cool headed as his friend.

'You have no right to say that, Malfoy,' he spat out the name which stirred up all the students onlooking the event. 'Apologise to her now or you'll feel sorry that you didn't,' he said, pointing his wand at the blonde boy, Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy had the nerve to laugh.

'What are you going to do, throw up slugs again?' he mocked, making his two mates snicker.

'It would be a better sight than you,' the if-he-were-a-third-year-with-emerald-green-eyes James spoke, eyeing down the boy in front of him.

'Don't be so arrogant, Potter,' Malfoy spat. This time, the observing students broke out into full conversations.

'So this guy's a Potter!' 'Could it be his, son?' 'Probably!' and on and the prattle continued. It all ceased when the Malfoy spoke, it seemed that he was into dramatic pauses.

'Since you have no body to run to Potter, do ya?' he only aroused the anger inside the three standing united in front of him and confused the others further. 'Where's your mummy and daddy, Potter? Are they dead? Are your mummy and daddy dead?' he taunted.

Complete and utter silence came to the hall and the James-look-a-like lunged forward.

Caught by the arms of his friends, he glared at the boy with such intensity that it could probably breathe fear into Voldemort. He muttered something underneath his breath causing Malfoy and his mates to freeze up and fall to the floor.

The hall of students sat bewildered at the boy's immense power, a Potter or not, he was powerful.

'Harry Potter,' a stern voice echoed from the entrance hall. There, there stood a man a big black cloak with greasy black hair and a pointed nose.

 **Thank you to all of my four reviews, they made my day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Let the havoc begin

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I certainly wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd probably be writing a prequel. Wouldn't that be amazing.

 **You may find that Harry Potter is much more powerful than he is depicted in the books in this story, but that's only because I like heroic underdogs, of a sort, as the main protagonist.**

'Fifty points from Gryffindor! Just like your father, Potter. Strutting around the castle as if it and its inhabitants belonged to you,' Snape remarked, looking down upon the frozen Slytherins and up towards the three.

The statements brought erupted another wave of talking from the students of the past. Lily Evans, still located at the front of the Great Hall, glanced quickly at the younger version of Snape, sitting at the front of the Slytherin table. Ignoring the older man's comments on Potter and Snape's past actions, she was glad to see that he did not become brainwashed by the Dark Arts. He had become a professor at Hogwarts, for sure, such a highly regarded role. She was proud.

The rest of students were either laughing at Snape's future self, gossiping about how it was definitely James Potter's son and who the mother was or, in the Hufflepuff first years' case, cowering at the thought of Severus Snape being a professor.

The chatter all stopped again as the event played out in front of them.

'My father did not strut and nor do I' replied the boy, Harry Potter, causing a few snickers as he tidied himself up.

'I would leave right now and stop being so pompous if I did not want to risk any more house points.' Snape replied.

'Let's go Harry,' the girl tugged at the robes of the boy whom was stilling staring, unmoving and fiercely in the professor's direction. Followed by the redhead, the two existed the hall.

'Huff,' Snape puffed, waving his wand and making his own way out of the hall with the three boys floating behind him.

As soon as Snape had left, McGonagall shut the door close with the flick of her wand.

'You may now return to your seats.'

The Gryffindor's flooded back to their seats, the chatter following them close behind. _If Harry is James' son, does that make him dead?_

A pale James Potter approached the podium, all eyes were on him now. Clearing his throat, he began, 'Although according to magical law we cannot give you the exact day we have travelled, we can give you a run down of today and what you can and cannot do.'

Many first years whispered among themselves excitedly, many of them and many others not realising the massive importance nor the meaning of the event they just witnessed. Not that much of it had anything to do with them at the point of time.

This time Lily Evan's spoke, she too only noticing that Snape was a professor and not much else, 'On this day in the future, third years and up are at Hogsmede and the rest of the years are either in the Library, their common rooms or the hospital wing. After one more charm performed by Professor Dumbledore we will be able to roam freely about the castle, obviously avoiding areas that you are prohibited from going to.'

The whole student body were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of what was to come. It may have been the most exciting days of their lives.

Dumbledore stood, 'Before I allow you to leave, I will have to say some final words. Butterscotch, humming bird, willow and, oh, lemon sherbet.' Casting the final spell, he commenced the day's exploring by saying, 'You may now leave.'

Every student stood up from their seat and rushed outside.

Sighing, McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, 'Let the havoc begin. How long do you think will be staying here for?'

No one noticed the last student sitting with his head in his hands in the corner of the hall.

 **What do you think? I wish I could write more, but I got to go. Maybe tomorrow? Mind you, it's a bit of a longer chapter when it comes to my story writing. One more thing, I have another idea for a story, should I start writing it alongside this or just keep going one at a time?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Call of the Dark

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not J.K Rowling so give all but the plot to her, but if I am her, I'm buying a million dollars worth of chocolate.**

 **I'm back, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my computer decided to stop working and I couldn't get back until a week afterwards and then the chapters I had been working on were all wiped! I hope this is worth the wait, it's a little different from what I had down originally but enjoy.**

Long red locks flowing in the wind behind her, Lily Evans seemed to be on a mission. She ran up at the staircase, leaving her friends breathless trying to catch up to her. You would think that for someone who spent half her time sitting down studying, she'd be a little less athletic.

She approached the Fat Lady who looked at the girl, shocked.

'Death Eater!'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Death Eater!' the cry was loud and clear. Even the boy at the end of the hall with his head in his hands noticed it. He stood up, the name was not meant to scare him. No, is should have been the opposite, it should have given him confidence, but he was still a shaking mess.

He wanted none of it, the day had been too dramatic already and it had just begun. He walked to the courtyard, he would find peace there.

Brushing a greasy hair out his eyeand rubbing his long, prominent nose, he strode to the end of the hall. He looked around once more, the teacher had vacated the area. They had probably left with the riff raff. He remembered hearing Professor Dumbledore that he would like to meet himself. He would never be able to understand that man.

He straightened out his green Slytherin robes, they were a constant reminder of the identity and persona he were to take. He had been standing there for too long, idling away precious time, it would seem suspicious of him. And then he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Master?' The disgusting creature rolled to its side inside of the blankets. As though the light was hurting him.

'There's one more thing we need to complete my transformation, Wormtail,' it whispered in its eerie voice, talking up to the man holding him. Wormtail stiffened, the Dark Lord had not spoken to him for so long. Days after days he had spent in silence, magicless for the fear of getting caught if he were even to take his wand out of his pocket. And now, he was in the Forbidden Forest. How he wished they could rename it, it was named too fittingly. It was the second time in a year that he had been here and the last time, no he wouldn't think about that.

Death Eater, it brought back old memories.

 **What do you think? Too short? I promise to make my chapters longer from now on, but this one needed to be out there as to show I haven't left you guys in the dark. Please review, exams and assignment deadlines are right around the corner and I need something to keep me from falling asleep and never waking up. Thanks! Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 An Initial Doubt

**Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to repeat this? I am not J.K Rowling and so these characters and the setting do not belong to me.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy and, honestly, uninspired to write. I hope you guys like the next one and that this story will be a easier journey from here on. Please comment if you think/don't think that it's on the right track.**

The door of the Gryffindor common room creaked open, catching the already startled Lily Evans by surprise. During the brief second she had been accused to be a Death Eater, the whole of Gryffindor seemed to have accumulated behind, spreading out and crowding the corridor as well as the staircase.

A hand escaped from behind the door, wand clutched so firmly that the knuckles were a ghostly white. The owner of the hand revealed himself, putting one foot outside his common room and poking his head out from the door.

He brought his wand up so it was touching Lily threateningly on her neck.

'Who are you?' he spit out menacingly, seemingly un-phased by the many people who were pointing their wands at him as well.

'What is that of your business?' the redhead had replied snidely, certain that the boy wouldn't hurt her. There was silence now, the unknown Gryffindor had not given up his antics and did not seem like backing down.

It was then that Dumbledore had appeared behind the boy, touching his shoulder as if that would calm him down. He smiled openly at the Lily, 'Welcome in Miss Evans, don't mind Harry he's just being precautionary.'

Lily stared into the boys eyes, a beautiful emerald green, he was certainly James' son, but his eyes. They did not look like Mary's or Dahlia's or Janet's for goodness sake. And the boy certainly didn't like her studying him, James had gotten better over the past year but his ego would still have loved a girl looking him up and down. He looked malnourished, pale skin spread too wide over weak bones. He could do with a treacle tart.

They were looking at each other for a while now, a conversation without no words. All the Gryffindors behind her had their wands pointed, ready to strike at any moment. Dumbledore might be there, but his hair was so long that there were probably a countless viles out there filled with Dumbledore polyjuice potion.

The boy tried smiling now and Lily smiled back at him, entering the common room, her hand still gripping her wand. 'Stupefy!' she screamed and the Chosen One collapsed to the ground.


End file.
